Le Vaisseau de la peur
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Le Docteur et Célina se retrouvent sur le vaisseau de sauvetage "Lewis et Clarck"


Résumé : Célina et le Docteur, se retrouvent en 2047 sur un vaisseau spatial nommé « Lewis et Clark » affecter à une mission spécial de sauvetage.

Disclamé : Tout persos pas n'a moi sauf Célina

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première FF de « Doctor Who ». Mais ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas la première de la saga Docteur/Célina !

J'ai écrite celle-la en premier parceque j'en avais l'inspiration depuis longtemps. Promis la rencontre de Docki et Célina sera le sujet de ma prochaine FF « Doctor Who » ! Pour vous donnez une idée cette « épisode », dans ma tête, est sensé être le 5ème ou le 6ème donc voyez le genre ! Pour ceux qui ce poserais la question c'est un crossover avec mon film préféré « Event Horizon » mais j'ai essayer de le faire plus effrayant vous me direz si j'ai réussi ?!! Bien sur les dialogues ne seront qu'approximatifs pour ne pas plagier le film !! Juste un petit truc…C'est une saison hors du contexte de la série version 2005 mais pour moi le Docteur est et sera toujours David Tennant…Donc c'est « LUI » le Docteur dans cette saga !

Chapitre 1 : Le «Lewis et Clark »

Le bruit caractéristique du Tardis résonna dans l'espace clos. Quand le Docteur en sorti, il se retrouva dans un compartiment juste assez grand pour le vaisseau. Mais l'espace entre la coursive du navire spatial ou il c'était posé et l'entrée de son propre vaisseau était réduite ! Célina, n'ayant pas la place de sortir passa alors la tête en dehors du Tardis et la posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- T'as pas l'impression d'avoir fait une légère erreur de calcul en le posant ? Le Seigneur du temps tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme et eu un sourire innocent.

- Il n'y avait que cette espace de disponible !

- Tu veux dire que ce rafio n'est pas plus gros que notre bonne vielle boite bleu ? Le Docteur secoua la tête.

- Non ! Je veux dire que pour évité de ce faire tiré dessus à vue (au cas où), il n'y avais que cette espace disponible pour ce posé discrètement. Si j'avais débarqué dans ton salon de but en blanc tu aurait penser quoi ? Célina réfléchit un instant. Sa tête toujours sur son épaule droite elle fit la moue puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Simple ! Je me serais écrié « Ho ! Mon Dieu !! Le Docteur a débarqué chez moi ! » Et j'aurais eu tellement de palpitation que j'en serais tombé dans les pommes ! Mais comme j'étais averti lorsque je t'ai rencontré…L'extraterrestre soupira.

- Je crois que ce n'était pas un bon exemple !

- Mais non fait pas la tête c'était pour te faire marché ! J'aurais été surprise et je me serais demandé ce qu'il ce passait…avant ! Et si on sortait d'ici ? Enfin si tu peux ouvrir la porte ? Célina se redressa et le Docteur examina la porte de plus près. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Alors il chercha son tournevis sonique dans sa poche.

- Hep ! Si tu te sert du tournevis je peux le faire ? Il se retourna. La jeune femme était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux châtain bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et la lumière diffuse du Tardis lui conférait une aura dorée. Les mains entrelacées, ce dandinant presque comme une enfant prise en faute, elle lui faisait ses yeux doux. Il avait remarqué qu'elle adoptait toujours cette attitude quand elle lui demandait quelque chose de personnel ou pour savoir s'il pouvait lui apprendre a piloté le Tardis ou encore des informations sur l'espace, le temps voir même l'univers ! Une sacrée curieuse ! Jamais il n'avais eu une compagne aussi…Il chercha le mot : « Avide »! Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était pour qu'il lui prête toute son attention, pour l'embêter ou par réel intérêt. Elle était loin d'être stupide. Au contraire, comparer à la moyenne, elle était largement au-dessus. Comme s'il en avait eu des stupides ! Il ressentait une curieuse sensation au creux de l'estomac chaque fois qu'elle avait cette attitude de petite fille. Parfois il ressentait même de la culpabilité quand il lui répondait par la négative. Il voyait dans ses yeux plus de la tristesse que du regret.

- Je suis sur que tu connais la réponse ! Il haussa les épaules. Après tout tu est sensé être une grande spécialiste du « Docteur » que je suis ! Elle soupira.

- Ben sa coûtais rien d'essayer ! Non ?! Et puis on ne peut pas dire que je sois véritablement une spécialiste….Je ne te connais pas aussi bien qu'on pourrais le pensé !! Nouveau soupir. J'aimerais bien que tu m'apprenne comment on en fabrique un mais bien sur tu ne le fera pas ! Elle ce mordit la lèvre inférieure et le Seigneur du temps cru voir un instant qu'elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer. Elle souria.

- Bon ben je me contenterais de te regardé le calibré ! Tu mets quoi pour ce genre de porte au cas où j'aurais à m'en servir d'urgence ?!!

- Très bien ! Il le calibra sous ses yeux brillant puis appuya sur le tournevis en encadrant la porte d'un grand geste du bras. Elle ce déverrouilla toute seule. Après quelque minute passée dans la coursive basse de plafond, ils arrivèrent dans un compartiment plus grand. Une table trônait au milieu, et, quand Célina rentra et promena son regard de gauche à droite, elle aperçu des cabines transparentes, des panneaux ouverts sur différentes couchettes, et, à l'autre bout de la salle, une porte identique à celle qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir. Intriguez par les cabines elle s'y dirigea la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait que cela ressemble aux cuves bactas de « Star Wars » !!! C'est alors qu'une voix nouvelle, derrière elle, répondit.

- Ce sont les cabines d'immersion de mon vaisseau ! Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes monté à bord? Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi « Star Wars » et les cuve bactas… ?

Surprise, Célina sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. Calme, comme à la coutumée, le Docteur sorti son papier psychique et le montra au nouvel arrivé.

- Je suis John Smith de l'inspection général et voici mon assistante Mlle Célina Siri. Vous devez certainement être le Capitaine de ce vaisseau ?

L'homme était un black d'environ une trentaine voir une quarantaine d'années. Les cheveux coupé à la militaire, le corps carré et robuste, il arborait un uniforme kaki et ne portait aucune décoration ni distinction quelconque mais un bout de tissu orange laissait apercevoir un nom tissé en noir « Miller ». Il regarda le Docteur toujours une main tendue, montrant le papier qui devait prouver son identité improvisée. Après y avoir jetée un rapide coup d'œil, il refixa son attention sur le Seigneur du temps qui le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Je suis effectivement le capitaine de ce vaisseau, Monsieur Smith. Capitaine Miller ! Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez ?!!

- Nous sommes simplement venu faire une inspection !

- Une inspection ? Mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de partir en mission top secrète !

- Et bien je vous évaluerais lors de cette mission. Vous avez du remarquer mon accréditation non ?

- Puis-je la revoir ? Le Docteur ressortit le papier psychique et le remontra au capitaine. Très bien je vais prévenir mon équipage et je vais faire le nécessaire pour le voyage en vous comptant vous et votre assistante…En plus ! D'ici là, faîte comme chez vous !

Le capitaine ressorti. Célina qui s'était rapproché d'une chaise, si laissa tomber !

- Heureusement que tu sais improviser !! Murmura-t-elle J'ai toujours adoré ce bon vieux papier psychique idéal pour certaine situation critique ! Tu l'as eu ou au faite ? Le Docteur la regarda amuser.

- Ce gadget ? Je ne sais plus trop !

- Il faut dire que tu cache tellement de chose dans tes poches comme dans le Tardis…Tu à beau être un Seigneur du temps tu ne peux pas te rappeler d'absolument tout dans les moindres détailles ! C'est suffisant d'avoir constamment le cours du temps dans sa tête tu ne crois pas ?

- Tout à fais d'accord ! Cependant je me rappelle de chaque objet que j'ai ou non dans le Tardis même si, je te l'accorde, mes mâles sont un peu en désordre ! Célina pouffa de rire.

- En désordre ? C'est un euphémisme ! Tu as mis combien de temps la dernière fois pour trouver cette simple puce électronique pour que ton engin contre les gargouilles soit opérationnel hein ?! L'une d'elle a eu le temps, quand même, d'ouvrir une porte alors que tu disais qu'elles n'en étaient pas capables ! Le Docteur fut offusqué de la remarque.

- C'n'était pas ma faute ! Dans la précipitation j'ai cassé le tube à essai qui la contenait !! Et je suis presbyte je te l'rappel!! Et ma dernière rencontre avec les Gargouilles remonte tout de même à près de mille ans ! D'ici là elles avaient effectivement pu apprendre à ouvrir les portes !! Le silence ce fit. Célina se vautra dans son siège, enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds nus sur la table avant de soupirer.

- D'accord j'ai rien dit…Excuse-moi ! Bon c'est quoi le programme ? On est arrivé ici par hasard ou tu as eu une sorte d'appel par le biais du papier psychique ? Le visage du Docteur redevint sérieux et répondit.

- Il semblerais que le Tardis nous est amener ici de sa propre décision. Célina regarda son compagnon intrigué.

- A t'entendre on dirait qu'il n'en est pas à son premier coup de tête…!

- Pas vraiment, c'est certain, mais cela fait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait ! A mon avis il doit avoir ses raisons. Célina pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir et demanda.

- A tu une idée de cette mission top secrète ?

- Non aucune ! Mais je ne peux que supposé. Apparemment ce vaisseau est un vaisseau de recherche et de sauvetage. Donc sa mission doit avoir un rapport avec l'une de ses deux fonctions principales.

- Forcément ! Mais cela ne me dit pas quelle est cette mission…

La porte métallique par laquelle le Capitaine Miller était sortit s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un homme à peine plus jeune, aux traits du visage fins, les cheveux très court et noir, apparut. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacier envoûtant et Célina eu une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleus saphir. Il portait, à l'instar de son prédécesseur, un uniforme marron et une veste sans manche d'un bleu électrique. Il resta en arrêt quelque secondes et elle eu l'impression qu'il était subjugué. Elle soutint son regard stupéfait et l'homme s'arracha à cet affrontement muet. Le Docteur vint à la rencontre du nouveau venue et se présenta. Tendant une troisième fois sont papier psychique il repris son rôle de substitution et présenta Célina. L'homme fit de même.

- Le Capitaine m'a prévenu de votre présence à bord. Ici tout le monde m'appelle D.J je suis le médecin de bord. Le Docteur fit un signe de tête.

- Oh ! Enchanter ! De son coté, Célina un peut timide ne su que dire : « Ravi de vous rencontrer » d'une petite voix.

- Moi de même. Fuyant son regard il reprit. Ne vous occuper pas de moi je vais préparer les cabines d'immersions pour le saut ionique. Il ce dirigea vers les cabines et Célina perdant sa timidité s'exclama.

- Le saut ionique ? C'est quoi un saut ionique ? Elle regarda le Docteur avec les yeux écarquillés. Il répondit alors cherchant les mots les plus simples pour qu'elle comprenne le mieux possible.

- Et bien ce vaisseau est équiper de propulseurs ioniques qui permet d'allez à une vitesse proche du quart de la vitesse de la lumière. Les cabines d'immersions sont là pour éviter que tu te retrouve en crêpe Suzette à l'arrivée ! Fasciner Célina resta interdite.

- Ho ! Super les progrès technologiques ! Mais on est en quelle année ?

- En 2047 voyons ! Répondit D.J, surpris que la jeune femme pose une question aussi évidente.

- Et on va où ? Le Capitaine nous à dit que c'était une mission top secrète mais peut-être que vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? Le médecin fit la moue et répondit.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! On vient de me priver de ma permission pour aller aux environs de… Neptune il me semble. C'est un certain Docteur Weir qui doit nous donner toutes les informations sur place. Célina regarda le Docteur.

- Neptune ? Pourtant y'a rien là-bas non ?!

- Non absolument rien. L'extraterrestre plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Il avait beau passer en revue le cours du temps il ne trouva pas trace de mission de recherche ou de sauvetage ayant pour destination cette planète. Mais le temps étant fluctuant, seul les grands événements étaient immuable comme l'éruption du Vésuve qu'il du provoqué lui même ou encore l'invention de l'écriture…Et puis si cette événement faisait parti de son propre futur aucun moyen de savoir concrètement ! Le seul moyen était d'attendre l'intervention de ce Docteur Weir. Arrivant à la même conclusion sans pour autant avoir le même raisonnement, Célina se remit sur sa chaise en soupirant.

- Bon ben, on est pas plus avancé, alors attendons !

*

Petit à petit l'équipage au complet passa dans le compartiment. Quelques un les saluèrent d'autres trop absorbés par leurs tâches les ignorèrent mais Célina ne s'en offusqua pas. Dès que le Docteur Weir monta à bord, le vaisseau trembla et s'enfonça dans l'univers profond. C'était un homme proche d'environ 45 ans à son avis. Des cheveux noir, un regard mobile et hanter. Il ne c'était pas encore présenter mais dans la confusion du départ tous le monde était au préparatif du saut ionique. Elle n'avais pas spécialement envie de ce retrouvé dans ses cuves remplit de liquide mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Quand le Capitaine, son second, le pilote et le jeune officier de pont revinrent pour le saut, Weir essaya d'aborder le capitaine. Celui-ci n'ayant guère le temps lui demanda de se préparer.

Immobile Célina regarda tout le monde s'agité et ne vit pas que le Docteur c'était dirigé vers l'une des couchettes pour se changer. Une femme d'un certain age lui demanda :

- Vous n'êtes jamais allez en cabine d'immersion ? Célina la regarda et fit non de la tête. Une certaine panique dans ses yeux bleus fit sourire l'autre femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien ce passer. Venez je vais vous aidez à vous changer et je vous mettrais dans la cabine.

Quelque minute plus tard elle se retrouva avec pour tout vêtement une brassière et un short gris. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle vit le Docteur Weir déjà dans une cabine. Son compagnon, lui, arriva dans un caleçon bleu moulant ce qui la fit quelque peu rougir. Le Seigneur du temps n'avait pas l'habitude de ce montré à moitié nu mais il faut croire que cela ne le dérangeait guère en ses circonstance. Il n'était pas vraiment athlétique mais avait un certain charme. Rassuré par ça présence elle rentra dans la cabine qui se referma aussitôt sur elle. Le liquide frais commença alors à la submerger et un masque vint se positionner sur son nez et sa bouche lui envoyant de l'oxygène. A travers la paroi, elle vit le Docteur lui sourire. Il fit signe que tout allait bien se passer en montrant d'un air enjouer son pouce lever vers le haut. Elle cligna des yeux et lui rendit son encouragement. Elle fut alors totalement plonger dans le liquide et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir profondément.

*

_L'image sauta plusieurs fois dans l'inconscient. Une image flou tout d'abord avant de faire le point. Des battements de cœurs rythmaient l'apparition. Une sphère métallique criblé de protubérances et encerclée par trois anneaux lumineux tournant. Toujours ces battements de cœurs. Des pas résonnèrent dans le néant et Célina ce rendit compte qu'elle avançait juste devant cette sphère qui lui donnait la chair de poule. La respiration difficile, elle du inspirer profondément pour essayer de ne pas paniquer. Devant elle se tenait le Docteur immobile. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les yeux rivés sur cette énorme boule ferreuse. A son approche les anneaux s'arrêtèrent de tourner de façon aléatoire pour ce retrouver les uns dans les autres. Le centre s'illumina les aveuglant puis devint soudain d'un noir d'encre. Le Seigneur du temps resta sans rien dire ni bouger. Mais Célina l'interrogea :_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Docteur ? Il s'avança vers le trou noir mais Célina ce précipita vers lui le retenant par le bras._

_- Docky ! Non n'y va pas j'ai peur ! Sans se retourner il se délivra de l'étreinte tel un zombi, se dirigeant inéluctablement vers le centre de la sphère._

_- Arrête j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Il plongea sa main dans le néant et y fut happer en un instant. Célina s'y précipita mais fut rejetée par une force invisible. Une onde de choc se répandit, la catapultant en arrière. Soudain, ne pouvant rien faire elle se retrouva empalée sur un pic de métal. Elle sentit le sang coulé dans sa gorge, et les battements de cœur, tel des tambours de guerre africain, lui emplirent les oreilles. La douleur la tirailla mais elle ne su dire si c'était du à sa blessure bientôt mortel ou la perte du Seigneur du temps dans le trou du néant toujours ouvert devant ses yeux. Il réapparut alors mais elle ne vit d'abord que son dos et lentement il se retourna. Elle cria d'effroi devant son visage mutilé dans lequel deux trou de chair sanguinolent remplaçait ses yeux. Un sourire mauvais lui barra le visage. Cela tenant plus du rictus que d'un véritable sourire d'ailleurs. Puis il éclata d'un rire glacial et présenta ses yeux à la jeune femme horrifiée._

_- Tu ne peux pas me sauver ! Elle est ouverte. « La dimension interdite » ! Fait comme moi ! Libère-toi de l'enfer et ta mort en sera plus douce ! _

_Ses paroles se perdirent dans un bruit assourdissant de tambours et les cris de Célina résonnèrent en écho…_

*

Célina se réveilla brusquement. L'eau de la cabine d'immersion se vida en un instant et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit elle tomba en avant paniquer. Sa voix résonna dans le compartiment.

- Non !! Au secours ! Docteur !! Non qu'est-ce qu'ils ont faits ?!! Pourquoi tu y est allez !! Docky !!!!

Le Docteur et D.J se précipitèrent pour aider l'infirmière de bord qui tentait vainement de la calmer. Devenue hystérique, elle se débattait essayant de s'extirper de ce cauchemar. Le médecin pris alors une seringue hypodermique et la lui planta dans le cou. L'effet fut instantané. Célina arrêta de se débattre et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur sa couchette.

- Que lui avez-vous donné ? Demanda le Docteur inquiet

- Ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est qu'un sédatif léger elle se réveillera dans quelque minute. Il regarda le Docteur et demanda

- Vous êtes docteur ? Le Seigneur du temps gêner répondit alors.

- Non pas vraiment c'est un surnom que l'ont me donne assez souvent en faîte. D.J le sonda puis estimant l'explication suffisante, il alla se changer. L'extraterrestre déjà habillé resta au chevet de sa compagne et murmura.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un état pareil ? Il hésita. Il pouvait très bien sondé son esprit mais le faire sans sa permission n'était pas des plus sympathique ! La jeune femme s'agita encore un peu dans son sommeil médicamenteux. Il devait l'aider à se tirer de ce cauchemar. Il posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Les images du cauchemar lui apparurent d'abord par fragment comme si Célina essayait de luter pour qu'il ne le voie pas. Inconsciemment il l'a rassura et se retrouva dans sont rêve. Il vit la sphère, le portail ouvert et lui, ou plutôt une représentation de lui. Il entendit les tambours et fit la grimace. Ho ! Comme il ne connaissait que trop bien ce son envoûtant ! Il examina le trou noir mais fut distrait par les cris de Célina. Il se retourna. La pauvre fille était empalée sur un pic d'acier et sa représentation de lui parlait dans un langage qu'il connaissait très bien …Sa langue maternelle ! Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il s'avança vers Célina hurlante et tremblante de peur et ce mis entre elle et son image.

- Célina regarde moi !!

- Non !! Je ne veux pas ! Elle avait répondu dans la langue de l'extraterrestre. Il mis sa main sur sa joue et dit.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar je suis là ! A tes cotés ! Regarde moi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement. Elle inspira un grand bol d'air et resta quelque seconde prostrée. Le médecin, habillé vint l'examiner.

- Mlle Siri vous m'entendez ? Vous vous rappeler où vous êtes ? Il pris une petite lampe et regarda ses yeux. Lentement elle le dévisagea puis le Docteur et enfin tourna la tête vers le compartiment. Doucement elle répondit.

- Je ne connais pas le nom du vaisseau mais oui je sais où je suis ! Mais je ne me souviens pas d'être sorti de la cabine…

- Vous avez eu un choc psychologique et j'ai du vous administrer un sédatif. Reposer vous encore un peu d'accord ? Elle acquiesça et il revint s'asseoir vers la table ou tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour le briefing. Elle regarda le Docteur et le pris dans ses bras en murmurant.

- Mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin ! Le Seigneur du temps l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tout va bien maintenant tu est revenu dans la réalité !

- Il disait qu'il revenait de « la dimension interdite »…Le Docteur la regarda interloqué.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Il ce mordit la lèvre inférieur et toujours à voix basse répondit.

- Oui et cela ne me plais pas du tout ! Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. A l'autre bout de la salle le Capitaine Miller pris la parole.

- Bienvenue sur le vaisseau de recherche et sauvetage « Lewis et Clark » Docteur Weir, Mr Smith, Mlle Siri…Mon équipage va ce présenter et pour cela je laisse la parole à mon second. Une femme blonde près du Docteur Weir, pris la parole.

- Je suis le Comandant Peters et comme la dit notre capitaine je suis son second. Lui à coté de moi qui ne parle pas beaucoup c'est notre médecin de bord D.J. A coté vous avez le Lieutenant Starck.

L'homme s'exclama.

- Ouais ! C'est moi ! Si vous avez un problème ch'uis votre homme ! Le comandant repris.

- A sa gauche l'officier de pont Justin. Le Capitaine que vous connaissez déjà, Le pilote du vaisseau Cooper et l'infirmière de bord Smith.

- Hey je suis plus qu'un pilote je suis le meilleur !

- Arrête de te la jouer ! Railla Starck. Justin rigola et le Capitaine reprit la parole.

- Bien Docteur Weir c'est à vous ! Dîtes nous ce que nous faisons à plus 30 000 Kilomètre du point de ravitaillement le plus proche ? Tout les yeux se braquèrent sur le scientifique afin d'avoir enfin l'information tant attendue. Même Célina encore sous la tension de son cauchemar, le regarda, curieuse de savoir enfin, qu'elle était cette fameuse mission secrète. Elle s'accrocha au bras du Docteur comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse, posa sa tête sur son épaule, et écouta attentivement.

- Bien ! Merci Capitaine de m'avoir laisser monté à bord de votre vaisseau. Il eu un signe de tête de remerciement et reprit. Nous avons intercepté il y a quelque temps, ce que nous pensons être un appel de détresse venant de cette partie du système solaire. Le Comandant Peters demanda.

- Savons nous de quel vaisseau il s'agit ?

- Nous pensons à l' « Event Horizon ». L'équipage s'indigna ! Est-ce que par hasard, Weir ne se moquait pas d'eux ? C'est le pilote qui répliqua.

- C'est pour une putain de plaisanterie que vous nous avez fait supprimer notre permission ?!! Tout le monde sait que l' « Event Horizon » à exploser au large de Neptune alors qu'il effectuait une manœuvre !! Mais Weir ne se démonta pas.

- C'est ce que la NASA à fait croire mais il n'en est rien. Le vaisseau a simplement disparu. C'est alors que Célina intervint.

- Heu excusez-moi… ? Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme se redressa toujours accrocher au bras de son compagnon.

- Vous allez sûrement vous demander si je ne débarque pas d'une autre dimension mais…C'est quoi l' « Event Horizon » ? Le Seigneur du temps dissimula un sourire. Elle venait réellement d'une autre dimension !! Weir s'était retourné pour lui faire face.

- Ce vaisseau est à l'origine un modèle expérimental de voyage intersidérale permettant d'aller d'un point de l'univers à un autre en un temps record.

- Mais c'est impossible d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière ! Même grâce aux applications de la physique quantique ! S'exclama Peters.

- Mais je n'ai aucunement parlé de vitesse lumière. Cette technologie emplois le principe du trou de ver. Il crée un passage gravitationnel qui courbe l'espace-temps afin que la destination coïncide avec le point d'arriver. Je m'explique. A votre avis quel est le plus cours chemin pour allez d'un point à un autre ? Justin répondit

- Une ligne droite ! Tout le monde le sait !

- Eh ! bien non ! C'est une ligne courbe ! A l'intérieur de ce vaisseau se trouve un réacteur qui, comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, courbe l'espace-temps et lui permet de rallier sa destination. Célina et le Docteur se regardèrent incrédule. Etais-ce ce fameux réacteur que la jeune femme avait vu dans son cauchemar ? C'était impossible ! Voyant que certains hommes de l'équipage n'avaient pas vraiment compris où il voulait en venir le scientifique pris alors un poster pour illustrer son explication.

- Bien admettons que ceci…

- Hey ! L'interrompit Cooper. Ceci comme vous dites, c'est Vanessa et elle est à moi ! Weir le regarda puis continua.

- Ceci donc est l'espace. Vous voulez allez d'un point A, il perça le poster avec son stylo ce qui scandalisa le pilote, a un point B, il fit la même chose mais cette fois de l'autre coté du poster, l'espace est courbé de façon à ce que A coïncide avec B, il plia la feuille et les trous furent cote à cote, le vaisseau passe, Le stylo passa dans les trous et il déplia la feuille, et l'espace revient à la normal.

Weir lança alors le poster à Cooper, qui le regarda dépiter, et continua.

- Le vaisseau devait tester le réacteur après avoir mis une assez importante marge de sécurité avec la terre et nous avons alors perdu tout contact depuis. Jusqu'à ce que nous interception ceci.

Il sorti de sa poche un petit magnétophone et l'activa. Un bruit diffus s'éleva du petit haut parleur puis ce qui sembla être la voix de quelqu'un.

- Attendez ! Vous pouvez repasser l'enregistrement ? Demanda soudainement D.J. Weir s'exécuta. Là ! Vous entendez ? On dirait du latin !

- Tu peux le traduire ? L'interrogea alors le capitaine.

- Je pense. Il écouta attentivement. Je crois que c'est « Liberate Me » ! Ce qui veut dire « Sauvez moi » !

Un cauchemar, un réacteur et du latin. Célina soupira. Cette mission de sauvetage, pensa-t-elle, n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir !


End file.
